Captain's Intention, Lieutenant's Intuition
by Yashirin
Summary: Kira has been a serious workaholic guy who seems to have no time playing around thus making Gin make his moves  just how long will Kira last with his Captains's inciting efforts? GinIzu
1. Chapter 1

_To ask him? Or not to ask him?_ – that was the thing that ran in his mind.

So why was Kira Izuru, Fukutaichou of the Third Squad, standing outside his Taichou's door? Even he himself is not sure of the reason or maybe _reasons._ _Hmmm… _But carefully thinking about it now, he thinks he knows the reason. No! He doesn't _think_ he knows; he _knows _the reason!By the way this kind of thinking all started a week ago.

* * *

><p>It was one of the rare moments where everyone gets to bum around drinking sake and discussing hollow-unrelated stuff. Kira even though a bit gloomy, or so how most people see him, enjoys such occasion. It's because, there's no papers, no serious talks and no Ichimaru Gin. It's not like he particularly hates his Taichou. It's just that… how to say this with appropriate words… he's a grinning slave-driver fox who never gets things done himself! But even with that, Kira admires him. He might be smiling all day as if making fun of everyone but there are times that he would actually <em>worry<em> about his subordinates' well-being. _Wait._ Is _worry _the right term? It's more of _annoying _or _pissing off_; and it's not _subordinates_, it's mostly just him – Izuru – whom he annoys in Third Squad. Well enough of that, didn't he come here to have some fun?

"Fukutaichou, here have some more." A friend by name offered. Kira bowed lightly as a sign of acceptance and Kira's empty cup got full again.

He was sure of it; the taste of sake keeps getting better and better by each cup. By now, the partying group is talking about _first love. _Kira isn't really the type to go around talking about himself if not asked, that's why he just goes and listens to the flow of the conversation. Plus he can't really share anything about this topic. But as if fate was playing with him or he has just bad luck, the question _who's Fukutaichou's first love_ was struck at him.

"Well that's…" he grew conscious of the eyes on him. "I didn't really have anyone serious, it's more of _crushes_ and _admiration._"

"Here ya go, Fukutaichou." A bottle of sake was nearing his half empty cup, "This is for not telling the truth." A drunk subordinate added.

"Eh? But I wasn't lying!" he defended but to no avail, he's cup is full again.

"Drink up~!" another one said. And Kira being himself can't push away the idea thinking that not doing so would kill the gathering's atmosphere so he drinks the cup whole.

"Then, next question for our Fukutaichou."

"Huh?" Kira was taken aback. _Why is he everyone's target all of a sudden?_

"Who was Fukutaichou's first kiss!" and as the question ended, guys' howls filled the room.

"I don't really…" Kira started.

"That's not permitted Fukutaichou~" and already he's cup was getting full again.

"But seriously, I don't have – "

Thus, words like drink it all up was what Kira heard and it seems like no one will listen to his words so he drank another cup.

"Kira fukutaichou is really secretive, isn't he?"

"That's not really the case…" Kira spoke which seems like a murmur. But seriously, there's really none.

"Won't even tell us his first love nor his first kiss…"

"Then," the guy next to Kira started, "lemme kiss fukutaichou to know if he never really has kissed anyone."

_Ack!_ "I don't think t-that's necessary." there was already a hand tilting Kira's face. _How the hell did things end up like this?_ Kira was pushing the said man away from him, smelling the stench of alcohol on the other's lips and simply because there's just no way he'll get kissed unguarded and without knowing.

"Oi, oi. Stop that." Luckily, another butted in, "Ichimaru-taichou might get angry y'know~" the black-haired pulled the man attacking their fukutaichou.

_Eh? Ichimaru-taichou will get angry?_

"Tsk, I know, I know." the man retorted.

Kira was puzzled. _What the hell was that about?_ "Why would Ichimaru-taichou… get angry?" there was hesitation as he asked.

The two men looked at him. "Don't tell me, fukutaichou never noticed?"

"Noticed what exactly?"

"Hmmm… and I thought Taichou had already laid his hands on fukutaichou." One of them whispered, but loud enough to reach Kira's ears.

"What were you talking about?" He asked, wanting to make sure he heard it right.

"No, it's nothing." They both covered up.

"Awww~ c'mon now, I also wanna kno'~" And when Kira turned to his back, his silver-haired Taichou was there

There was a short silence upon hearing their Taichou's voice until Kira broke it, "Ichimaru Taichou!" Kira exclaimed, abruptly standing up.

The said silver haired grabbed Kira's hand since he was about to fall on his back by his sudden movement.

"Careful now Izuru~" He let Izuru get back on his feet, "Maybe ya had too much to drink~?"

"T-Thank you Taichou." He stuttered, was he really that shocked by his Taichou's unexpected presence. "But I'm not drunk or anything." He sat back down. Now that one is half a lie. True he's not really drunk but it's also true that he became a little bit tipsy.

"This small party is still ongoin' right?" Ichimaru asked everyone who had gotten quiet.

"YEAH!" obviously, a drunken shinigami answered and because the others were drunk as well, the party went on not minding their scary Taichou.

As if automatically, there's already a cup and a seat for their Taichou at Kira's side. Kira was the first one to offer to pour sake to his taichou's cup and Ichimaru nodded in agreement.

"Does Izuru wanna get me drunk that badly so he could bring me home?"

What the heck is his Taichou saying now? "Of course not, Taichou. It's just my first time drinking with you."

"Hmm… too bad then. Cheers?" He lifted up his cup thinking that Izuru would do the same. "Izuru, won't ya drink with me?"

"Well, I'm thinking I'll be on hold since I'm getting a bit tipsy." He admitted and politely declined his taichou's offer.

"You said it's yer first time drinkin' with me, but I won't call it drinkin' since yer jus' watchin' me drink." He then poured Kira's cup full.

"I don't really think I can handle it anymore."

"S'all right. If that happens I'll jus' bring Izuru back with me."

"It's alright Taichou. I will just be a bother."

"Nah, I'll be much more comfortable than usual with ya around."

"If Ichimaru Taichou gets too comfortable he won't be able to finish all the paperwork.

Ichimaru chuckled. "Izuru's really uptight an' really hard to get. Jus' makes me want to have him now." Did Kira hear that right? Or was the liquor already getting through his hearing? "Drink wit' me, Izuru."

Kira looked at the small cup and held it formally with two hands. "There's no point of declining now, is there Taichou?" and with that they both drink their cup.

Drinking another cup… it's good that he doesn't feel like throwing up, he just feels like he wanna lay down. And so he did.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!" one of them shouted.

"What's the matter?" another talked to the man.

"I just don't know when and how to kiss her!" he spouted. People really tend to say their problems when they're drown in alcohol. "I just don't get it!"

"Want me ta give ya some tips?" everyone looked at Ichimaru with a face mixed with surprise and doubt.

"Yes! Please! Ichimaru Taichou!" the said man acted as if he found hope.

Ichimaru's usual grin got wider and accepted the man's request for _help_.

"First an' foremost, ya have ta get yer partner in a comfortable position, like this…" Ichimaru shifted a bit. "Hey, Izuru." He called tapping the blonde's shoulder.

* * *

><p>This is my first GinIzu fic. I just started watching bleach a week ago and I feel in love with these two~! Also I don't really like the idea of GinIzu going their separate ways~ damn you Aizen! Hueco MundoArrancar/Fake Karakura Town arc never happened! Obviously, there's gonna be a second chap. and well I'm sorry, if it ended up hurried. Is it alright? I'll be happy if someone somehow liked this so please tell me what you think about it. Also, we all know what our sly silver fox gonna do anyway. Just wait and find out how the fox teases the shy cat, I'm also excited to write that~! Thank you for reading/scanning till the end.

Yashirin 2011.04.27


	2. Chapter 2

"Want me ta give ya some tips?" everyone looked at Ichimaru with a face mixed with surprise and doubt.

"Yes! Please! Ichimaru Taichou!" the said man acted as if he found hope.

Ichimaru's usual grin got wider and accepted the man's request for _help_.

"First an' foremost, ya have ta get yer partner in a comfortable position, like this…" Ichimaru shifted a bit. "Hey, Izuru." He called tapping the blonde's shoulder. "Oh~ and moods are important! Ya can't jus' go kissing someone all of a sudden~" he added as he continued tapping Izuru's shoulder.

"Hnnh…" the blonde stirred but ignored the tapping hand he felt.

Ichimaru ran his fingers on Izuru's blond locks. "If you keep looking so vulnerable I might attack you here, Izuru." He whispered near Kira's ear.

_Vulnerable? Attack? Ichimaru-taichou? Ichimaru-taichou doesn't want me looking so weak! _– That was what the innocent blonde thought.

Izuru's eyes flew wide open. Surveying his surroundings, he realized that he was leaning onto someone. He looked to the owner, and was even more surprised realizing he was casually resting on his Taichou's lap.

Did he unconsciously sleep? Since when? How embarrassing!

"Ichimaru-taichou!" He sat up. "I! I can still drink." with that he drinks again, and it's not a cup of liquor, it was a bottle of liquor. "I-I'm sorry I fell asleep, Ichimaru-taichou." he immediately backed away about to give a wide space between them but a cold hand refrained him.

"Izuru," his Captain called. "no need ta apologize, it's fine."

He glanced at his captain for awhile and then bowed his head almost as instantly, "…sorry."

Kira heard the silver-haired chuckle, "Like I said, s'fine Izuru~"

As those words left his mouth, Kira sensed something _weird_. Weird because the call of his name was a bit different than usual or was the alcohol still to blame and is only messing with his head? Before he could further argue with himself, the blonde felt a hand snaking in his hair and soon that hand turned to a finger mischievously tracing his face's frame and stopping under his chin.

"Is somethin' wrong?" Kira was the one who wanted to ask that question but surprisingly it wasn't his voice, it was his captain's .

Kira's head was still lowered, be it because of his mannerism or he's just a bit anxious at the piercing gaze he felt Ichimaru was giving, he didn't care since his head was already spinning.

"No, I'm fine." The blonde replied with a forced smile and glanced at the taller man to prove his point.

"That's good then." Said Ichimaru as he guided Kira's face upward to meet his eyes.

It was a bad idea after all! He shouldn't have look at his captain. Why? Now, forget about being drunk, it's as if he's petrified. He can't even turn his eyes away from the rare hazy blue orbs intently staring at him. He doesn't even know what to say or what to do.

Kira opened his mouth and there was a pause before he continued to speak. "Let's continue, taichou." Kira managed to avoid stuttering, thinking that the thought of drinking might get Ichimaru away from him.

He saw his captain smirk. Why does Ichimaru-taichou look like he's having fun?

"Yea, let's," Ichimaru tugged Kira towards him, "Izuru."

And with the call of Kira's name, the silver-haired captain's lips landed on the blonde's virgin lips. Kira was motionless. He seriously doesn't know what to do. Should he shove his captain away from him? Or let the other do as he pleases? _No!_ This isn't right. Even though alcohol is in his system, he's not oblivious that he's kissing his captain in front of the whole Third Squad.

The blonde felt something wet brushing against his lips. He didn't even have to guess what it was, he was sure it was his Captain's tongue. He grew alarmed when he noticed that it slipped and made its way on inside. Kira felt a shiver run throughout his body when Ichimaru's tongue traced a line on the cavern of his mouth. But almost immediately the silver-haired pulled back.

Kira sat frozen. How the hell is he suppose to take what happened?

"In kissing, don't give ev'rythin'." Ichimaru's playful voice started, facing the guy whom he was _helping_. "It's better to know if yer partner wants to continue or not…" He looked at Kira.

"T-taichou…?"

"…and if yer partner wants to continue, give everything he wants." He smiled from ear to ear. "Don't ya agree, Izuru~?" Ichimaru's grinning face got closer to the lieutenant again.

"Uhmm… that's… well," Kira was stuttering, it was after all harder to divert his eyes away from his captain, "I guess so." He finished.

"Then let's resume~"

_Resume?_ Where should they resume from? From _that?_ Maybe that was a trick question, and he's talking about drinking.

"Actually taichou," the blonde began, "I'm thinking of turning in for the night…" he got his composure and stood up. Plus, it was also the safest reply he could think of.

"Aww…" Ichimaru change to a defeated look. "But what should I do? I wanna have a taste of my li'l Izuru~!"

The Third Squad Lieutenant's jaw dropped. Not just his, but almost everyone who heard what their captain had said. Everyone knew that there was a tinge of joking in how their captain said it, but only Kira knew the seriousness of their captain's words.

"Excuse me?" was all the words Kira could muster.

Ichimaru has set his eyes on his prey.

Kira felt he is being hunted.

Ichimaru is the predator.

Kira is his prey.

Just how long can he keep running?

* * *

><p>well... that'a chapter two... how was it? please at least tell what you think of it~! and thankies for reading~! I love the thought of Gin teasing Izuru~!<p>

Yashirin 11.05.17


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" was all the words Kira could muster.

Ichimaru stood up, facing Kira's body with less than a foot.

"Like I said," the captain started, "I wanna have Izuru~" he put a finger under the blonde's chin and tilted it up to meet with his smiling face again.

"I'm sorry but I…" before Ichimaru heard the last of Kira's words, his lieutenant was already behind him, cornering him with a sword by the throat. To be honest, it's not like he got himself caught, it's more of, wanting to be caught by Kira. "… I don't believe any of this. Who are you?" he continued exuding a threatening aura. Ichimaru could clearly smell the scent of alcohol mixing with Kira's unique fragrance as he spoke, "Ichimaru-taichou already has me, there's no point of requesting for me again."

_I already have him, huh? _The silver-haired captain's smile widens. Maybe he's giving Izuru too much work that his way of thinking is full of work-related things like battles and hollows.

"My, my," he reacted, "Izuru really is an interesting kid," he then shifted to turn around but was threatened by a _don't move_ from his blonde lieutenant, "…but also very troublesome." And with that, Ichimaru disappeared from Kira's sight. "Y'know Izuru, that wasn't even a request." He whispered softly on the blonde's ear, pertaining to what he said about having Izuru, and while keeping Kira still surprised, he knocked him to sleep and before hitting the ground, grabbed him by the waist while his other free hand took Kira's zanpakutou.

There was a short silence in the room until one of the squad member spoke, "Ichimaru-taichou? W-we'll take Kira-fukutaichou back to his place so…"

"Nah, no need ta." He replied almost as immediate, "I'll drop off our lovely lieutenant back~."

"But…"

Ichimaru then sheathed Wabisuke and hoisted Izuru on his shoulder. "We'll take our leave." He said and walked out.

He shunpo-ed while carrying Kira and he realized that he was undoubtedly light. He had already thought that the blonde was light since just looking at his body, one could guess, but he never would have imagine that he's this light. Ichimaru found it amusing because ironically, he's zanpakutou doubles the weight of anything it touches.

It was less than a minute before Ichimaru got to Kira's place. He trespassed the house and found Kira's room and it was expectedly plain like its owner. He saw the neatly folded futon and spread it out to gently lay Izuru on it. There was little motion as he laid him down and it was probably because the blonde was too tired and drunk as Ichimaru had guessed.

"Izuru," he called casually as if the said blonde can hear him, "why're ya looking so defenseless infronta me?" he sighed.

The silver-haired then climbed on top of Kira. His hands on either side of Kira's shoulder while his knees on either side of Kira's hips. He looked at him hungrily, his eyes tracing every edges and places where the sleeping man's skin is exposed. His short silver hair is now touching Kira's face as he brought his head lower. With only a millimeter keeping their skin from each other, ambiguous contemplation was on Ichimaru's head. He wants this man before him. Ichimaru Gin wants this plain man to know only his taste, that way he'll be the only one who can kiss him. He wants this silent man's soft lips to call only his name that it will become music to Ichimaru's ears. He wants this impassive man to respond to nothing but his warmth, that he'll solely be the only one to see his reactions.

He wants him. He wants him all to himself. He would not share him. No one should look at Izuru with hidden motives. No one should call his name with too much affection. No one should touch him with too much familiarity. No one can do those. No one but him – only Ichimaru Gin.

Ichimaru lifted his head and afterwards sighed, this time more heavily. "Seriously, what should I do wit' ya li'l izuru."

There are just so many things running wild in the Third Squad Captain's genius head. And one of them, the loudest thought screaming in his head shouted that he should just take and have the man under him, right here, right now. Its voice was so clear and absolute – _make him yours._

_Ichimaru-taichou already has me _– he remembered and right after that, he smirk as if there's a secret joke between what he was thinking and Kira's words.

Ichimaru's smile split as he licked his lips, making them a bit damp. He leaned again but this time making sure his lips made contact with the uncovered flesh of Izuru's neck. Lightly, he pecked it and started sucking on the bare skin. Kira stirred a bit at the contact but still remained asleep as the Third Squad Captain continued with his _ministration_. He moved to the chest and his hands snaked as if memorizing every bits of curve and texture the blonde has.

Ichimaru Gin is touching Kira Izuru.

He is tasting him.

He is marking him.

He is making him his.

And he wants everyone to know that.

* * *

><p>yay~ for chap.3... I think... actually I had some plot problem about a a few days ago~ but when that was resolve, I'm back agaaaain! Chap four is already done, but I think I'll publish it next week, or maybe this friday or should I publish it together with this? well anyway, thankies again for reading~! and please tell me what you think of it~! xD<p>

Yashirin 05.23.11


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, it was silent since he was living alone. Kira was awake but didn't bother to open his eyes. It's been awhile since he got a long night sleep, but somehow, it's not as comfortable as he wanted it. He felt as if his body is glued to the futon, he's not sure if his head was aching or not and there was a lingering scent in his body. Did he sleep too much? He then shifted and flinched when sunlight hit face. This is another _it's-been-awhile moment_… Eh? Sunlight? It shouldn't have reached the barracks unless…

"I'M LATE!" He shouted and suddenly got up making him dizzy, "Ow, ow…" he waited until everything went still again.

The blonde didn't waste any time to get up from bed. He folded the futon and went straight to bathe. He also realized that he wasn't wearing his plain yukata, which he should be wearing since he always wear one before going to sleep, but enough of that… he's in a real hurry!

It took about thirty minutes until he was prepared to leave. He used shunpo to get to Third Squad Barracks immediately. This is one of the rare times he used it because most of the time, he walks while enjoying the quiet atmosphere. By the way, why was he sleeping too much? Yesterday… yesterday, what did he do? It took about a second or so until he remembered. Sake… Third Squad… conversations… Ichimaru-taichou… kiss. _Kiss?_

With who? _I don't remember anything! _– at least, that was what he hoped to say but unfortunately a clear flashback suddenly hit him. Kiss. He got kissed! With his captain nonetheless! How could he forget? The cold lips which landed on his and the warm tongue that entered him teasingly… how the hell did it end up like that?

He broke from his reverie - actually he wasn't even aware he was daydreaming - when a familiar voice called him, followed by a tap on his right shoulder, he instinctively turned to the owner. "What are you doing outside? Running some errands?"

"Abarai-kun." He greeted trying to get his strength of mind back. "No, I actually just woke up and I'm late so I'm about to report in Third Squad." He added.

"If you're late then why were you just standing there looking dazed?"

"Eh? I was?" Unknowingly, the flashback he had back there gave him quite a shock. "…well, it's nothing." He covered. The blonde noticed that his red head friend was quiet and was staring him. "Is something the matter?" He asked with concern but the red head didn't reply, instead he tackled the smaller man and wrapped an arm around his neck. It wasn't the dangerous type of contact but more of a brother teasing his brother.

"You got yourself a girlfriend? Or was it some kind of one-night stand!" Renji almost shouted, obviously happy but Kira didn't know the reason or whatever his friend was talking about. "When, where, why, how?" he shot questions at him, "You didn't even bother telling your close pals about it huh?" He practically spoke without a pause that there was no way Kira could react or answer Renji.

"W-wha?" There was a baffled look painted on the blonde's face, "Who got what?" he said, resisting the arm around him.

"No need to be shy." He released Kira, "Anyway, gotta run! Talk to you later…" By the time the blonde noticed it the Sixth Division Lieutenant was about three meters away, "…oh! And introduce her to us if you two have time!" He shouted as he disappeared from Kira's sight.

_What was that?_ It's as if a violent tornado just passed but did no damage. Enough, he needs to get to work and fast.

He arrived to the Third Squad Barrack. Like any other day, there's always some people who greet him and some that completely ignore him. He has nothing against who ignore him, but today, for some strange reason, he felt eyes were on him. Is there something in his hair? Or maybe on his face? There was one possibility though that he wanted to ignore – _maybe it has got to do with yesterday. _Erase! Erase! He has no time to think of trivial matters. Work is work. And he still needs to do paperwork that had surely piled up. Plus don't forget his captain that has some issues with doing his job.

_Captain?_ He was outside Ichimaru's room. Somewhere in the back of his head, he had already mentally prepared himself that sooner or later, he'll meet with his captain but… why are his feet paralyzed? His hand is just there, still on the doorknob. What happened last night played again on Kira's head as if it was on repeat! He heaved. Gathering his strength, he took his hand away from the knob and decided that he should just skip the whole day off. He's rarely absent so he thinks it'll be fine.

"Izuru, I kno' yer out there." A voice none other than his captain spoke, "What's keepin' ya from comin' inside?"

"H-hai." He responds with a stutter, not even sure if he should have answered. The blonde hesitantly opened the door. He didn't even dare to look at the man sitting at the desk, he just looked at his feet avoiding whatever it is he's trying to avoid, "Sorry for being late, Ichimaru-taichou." He bowed, both with the intention of apologizing and not to meet his captain.

"Izuru's so stiff. S'fine, you were tired afte' all 'coz of last night."

Kira flinched. That's the last thing he wanted his captain to mention and the first thing he wanted to forget. "I shall catch up with work." Kira changed the topic and headed to his desk. He caught a glance of his captain's desk and by the look of it, it seems nothing was touched or read.

He then heard his captain chuckle but decided to completely ignore it by sitting on his own chair and reading one of his shared paperwork. By now, he was sure his captain noticed he was kinda avoiding him. How would he not? He didn't even spare a glance at him and normally, he would have scolded, err, reminded his captain to get back to work.

_Sigh._

It was fairly quiet inside the room aside from the sound of paper coming from Kira's desk. He had gone through only six papers when Ichimaru started a conversation.

"Nah, Izuru, do ya like doing paperwork?"

Was that another trick question? Is his captain planning to dump all the paperwork to him?

"It's not that I like them, it's because I have to do them." Izuru replied, "And Ichimaru-taichou, I think you should start with doing yours as well." He took this chance to get his captain to work.

"Hmmm… S'that so?" The silver-haired replied not paying attention to the latter part of what the blonde had said.

Kira then heard the sound of Ichimaru's chair. His captain stood up and by the sound of the steps, he was walking towards him.

"Fo' me… I don't really hate 'em." His voice was getting closer and closer. "I think I'm jus' lackin' proper motivation." Kira froze when his captain hovered behind his back; his captain's two hands cornered him from where he sat.

Kira Izuru knows he shouldn't be too mindful of whether he's captain is too close or not… right? Right! There's one thing though that the blonde wants to do.

_Escape. _

Escape from what exactly?

* * *

><p>AAAACCCKKKK! Who wanna knows what Gin will do~! say, "dfhsgjghf!", and i'll post chap.5 (which I'm proofreading right now)~! hehe~!<p>

i'm seriously enjoying this fic even though I haven't fully grasp the characters' personality~

as usual, thankies for reading~! Im glad there are still some GinIzu fan out there~

and please review and tell me what you think will/should happen next~ cause sometimes, it gives me another plot to work with and at least I'll know what you guys might want~! xD

Yashirin 06.04.11


	5. Chapter 5

"Fo' me… I don't really hate 'em." His voice was getting closer and closer. "I think I'm jus' lackin' proper motivation." Kira froze when his captain hovered behind his back; his two hands cornered the blonde from where he sat.

"I see…" he hid the tension he was feeling by reading another paper. He can already feel his heart thumping on his chest as if it wanted to dance outside his body and it's certainly not helping right now. The paper he was reading seems to be from another language because no matter how many times he read it, nothing retained in his whirling mind.

"By the way, Izuru," his captain started, "d'you remember somethin' last night?" He could practically hear a smile coming from Ichimaru's lips.

There was a short noticeable pause before Kira had the courage to reply, "Yes, the drinking party with Third Squad."

"Yep~ tha's right." By the tone of his captain's voice, he was surely enjoying interrogating Kira, "But there's more."

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't seem to remember everything." He lied. Just where the hell is this conversation supposed to lead? "I think I'll make some tea, Ichimaru- taichou…" he added so that he could somehow get away from the man behind him.

Ichimaru retreated, giving Kira space to stand up. The blonde was relieved that his stubborn captain gave up the topic, but there was an eerie feeling with it because normally, his captain would have further pushed the topic. Or was he the only one thinking about things too much? He really needed to get out of the position they're in. Why? The warm chest that was lightly pressed against him, the two slender hands close to his own hands and the deep playful voice that was practically on his ears… all of that made him conscious! The mere presence of his captain behind him made him too conscious! This isn't actually the first time his silver-haired captain got close to him but, this is the first time his captain is purposely getting close as if there's a hidden… intention, _right?_

"Please excuse me." He bowed as he stood up from his chair, ready to leave the room even though it was only a couple of minutes since he got there.

"Hm, on second thought," the silver haired spoke, grabbing Kira by the wrist, "stay 'ere."

_Thump._

For the first time, the blonde found himself disregarding the mountains of papers that crashed onto the floor. Kira, being Kira, didn't have enough reflexes against his captain's cunning actions. Thus, with wrists wrapped by Ichimaru's hands and body leaning on the desk, he now found himself pinned under the grinning man. The thump just now… was it because his back hit the desk or was it his chest again which he knew would be causing some troublesome things.

It's like what happened last night was repeating. Again, the piercing gaze Ichimaru's eyes are capable of is there, intently staring at him but this time, it seems to be more powerful than he last remember. He could feel those eyes wandering around his body that somehow he felt as if he was wearing nothing, bare and defenseless against the man above him.

The blonde is still in the process of swallowing what's _really _happening to him as questions were already running through his mind. Why is his captain too close? Is this another way to kill time? How come his captain is looking at him like that? What's this strange reaction his body seems to be giving out? Why here? Why him? To make things worse, he saw the silver-haired leaned down and he knew he couldn't think of anything to do but instinctively close his eyes.

A few seconds passed and he slowly opened his eyes only to see that the taller man was again staring at him. Kira was not sure but somehow he was a little bit disappointed. _Just what was he expecting?_

"Izuru," the man called, "why d'ya come here lookin' like that?" He asked and Kira wasn't certain of what his captain was talking about. "Or are ya here ta tempt yer hungry capt'in." _Tempt? _He then shivered when a cold finger traced a line on his collarbone up to the end of his hakama's slit.

Realization then hit the blonde. So that was what the silver-haired was trying to mention, although he didn't know what exactly made it _tempting. _

"I didn't think they'd be too unpleasant to the eyes," His eyes wandered trying to hide his embarrassment. "these insect bites…" He added.

For a second, he thought he saw his captain's smile falter, like his jaw dropped or something, but as Kira looked at him again, there were no sign of it, just his captain's usual smile.

"Insect bites ya say," there was really something _wrong_ about his captain today, the way he said it, he's like a kid teasing another kid, "Izuru's really innocent~ it's one of yer good points but… those ain't from insects, nor are they bites… Hmmm… maybe they are bites." the grinning man made a thinking face, "Lemme show ya just how they're made and who made them, Izuru."

For the second time around, he saw his captain leaning towards him and this time there was a close contact from each other. A pair of dry but soft lips passed on his left cheek and stopped near his ear. He could here the other man's soft breathing, tickling his skin. And now, Kira's sure that he'll get a heart attack or faint because his chest is beating too much.

"Uhmmm... Taichou?" Kira managed to speak. He's not even certain if it was the right decision to call the attention of the silver-haired.

"Hmmm?" was all he got as a reaction from his captain.

Why is it that when his captain is concern, he seem lost? The blonde didn't get to reply, more likely, he doesn't know what to reply. There's just something he needs to stall... stop whatever is happening... because he could somehow sense _it._

_Something is bound to happen._

He jolted when a wet slimy _thing_ reached the shell of his ear. An odd shiver run throughout the blonde's body, followed by a nibble on his earlobe. His free hand automatically went to Ichimaru's chest, trying to push him away.

"T-taichou... you're a b-bit close..." Why was he stuttering too much? Is it because he's confused why his captain's chest is beating as hard as his? Maybe because his captain is invading his personal space?

Questions full of why's again run through the naïve blonde's head. There are random issues he wants answered but the answers seem to be vague. It's as if the questions he's asking himself are unanswerable.

The silver-haired then called his attention, calling his name in a deep serious voice that he usually doesn't use. Kira's hand on the silver-haired grip his captain's hakama. Why he did it, well that's because Kira found his lips being softly bitten like marshmallows. The lips crashed against his own pecked them lightly and soon he felt warm tongue licking him. A hand slyly snaked on his neck and a finger stopped on his jaw.

"Iz'ru," his captain practically spoke near his own mouth, "open up." A thumb slowly run on his lower lip and gently tugged his jaw.

Kira's mouth parted. Is it because he was ordered to? Or because his captain opened it? Or maybe because he wanted to?

He saw his captain smirk one last time before he was kissed again and there was a warm tongue that entered his mouth. He wanted his eyes to see what was happening but for some strange reason they were closed and it doubled whatever he's feeling right now. His captain's skillful tongue made contact with his. It was just there... tasting him... savoring him with a gentle pace of running throughout the cavern of his mouth, tickling every inch of his insides.

He became more conscious when his captain tilted to change the angle where their lips met. His hand suddenly clutched more tightly on his captain's hakama as everything went aggressive. His captain was lapping him hungrily, attacking him not wanting to let him go nor giving any space for him to breathe.

Kira was trying to catch his breath, but to no avail, he was just continuing to drown with every touches and every move his captain was making.

* * *

><p>and yes, I suck at ending it~ i cut it there because I want to write Gin's POV in the next chap~~ so here I am asking... who wants LEMOOOONNN!<p>

sadly, classes are starting the day after tomorrow!

Yashirin.06.11.11


	6. Chapter 6

"T-taichou... you're a b-bit close..." he heard Izuru mumble as the blonde's hand rested on his chest. He had thought that his lieutenant was trying to push him back, but for some strange reason, it was just there, it was neither pushing him nor pulling him as if he's trying to asses if what's happening to him is real.

He leaned to kiss him, closing the small gap between them and ignoring what the other had just said. He played with the blonde's lips and brushed his wet tongue to feel the softness.

"Iz'ru," Ichimaru called his lieutenant, practically speaking near the other's lips, "open up." He run his thumb on the blonde's lower lip and gently tugged his jaw.

The silver-haired smiled to himself. He then slipped inside the blonde's mouth while his hands roamed at the back of the other's head. Ichimaru was enjoying this, though he wasn't sure about his partner's enjoyment. There were lots of things why this captain enjoyed this. One would be because he gets to see the smaller man's reactions. The blonde was trembling against him. His eyes were tightly shut and that usually pale skin was turning red. Plus, if he dance his tongue inside, it will elicit a sweet moan. Why is it that Izuru practically surrendered to him with no resistance whatsoever? He isn't even gripping his wrist anymore. He also wasn't even sure if Izuru received his kiss because he told him to or maybe because his lieutenant actually wanted to... but whatever Izuru's reasons are, for Ichimaru, it means he agreed to this little game he'd like to call, _messing up Izuru_.

Ichimaru was ravishing him. He gave no room for Izuru to think or to breath as he tilted his head to change the position where they met. He loved hearing the incoherent sound that was coming out of Izuru and the wet noise coming from them. He loved how Izuru was almost defenseless against his attacks that every time their tongue met, Izuru grips his hakama.

There were things in this genius shinigami's mind that the blonde might not know of or would've never think of. The way his lieutenant reacts with every touch was bliss in Ichimaru's senses and eyes. Consciously, his one hand was starting to snake down the blonde's body. The left side went bare as his cold hand made its way to the shoulder under the other's clothes to slowly undress him. He continued assaulting the blonde's almost-bruised lips but soon moved to giving butterfly kisses – on the eyes, that red cheek, down to the collar bone.

"Those hickeys are still there huh?" He whispered on Izuru's left ear as he noticed them on that white flesh. He nibbled on the lobe as he added, "guess there's gonna be more of 'em now." There was absolutely a tinge of playfulness as he spoke then moved down to nip a spot on Izuru's neck.

"Uhmmm…" Izuru started speaking. And seeing that the smaller man didn't say anything next, the silver-haired concluded that he was just probably letting out his panic.

Ichimaru slyly roamed his hand on the exposed white chest. He inwardly laughed to himself as he realized that his conclusion was right. Izuru's chest was banging hard and was obviously nervous at what's happening to him. After all, who wouldn't be?

"I… really… think I should… make tea…" there were pauses as he spoke, the reason was because of his already ragged breathing. And with that, he could feel that his lieutenant was finally trying to move away from him.

Something ticked off Ichimaru. True, he had tasted some of the blonde's self but apparently that's not what he wants. He had thought that that was what he desired but guess there's something else, and the mere thought of not knowing what it was pissed him off. Another part of it was because his lieutenant somehow disregarded what he did. Why say something about tea? Why not ask about what's happening now? What is it that Ichimaru wants to hear from Izuru?

The answer… is something only Kira Izuru knows.

And Gin Ichimaru wants that answer.

Ichimaru' lips moved to form his perfect nonchalant smile. As usual, he did it to hide whatever is distracting him and looks down at the frail man before him to ask.

"Izuru, why did I do this ta ya?" Actually, the question was also for himself. Normally, he had more self-control than this but why did he suddenly pushed him down?

He was almost lost in his own question when the blonde begin to speak, "That's... I'm sorry... but I'm not sure..." He then noticed that Izuru's eyes averted from meeting his own... again. Come to think of it, it's almost always like that. For example, when Izuru arrived and greeted him, he didn't even spare him a glance. On regular days too, it's rare that Izuru would look at him, it appears that he's always concentrating on work.

i_Ah~ _Realization somehow hit the silver-haired.

"Hmmm... since it's Izuru, I guess I'll just tell you." He still wasn't sure if this was _the_ reason but he presume that it's something like that, "I wanna have Izuru looking at me."

He saw his lieutenant's reaction which was surprised or should he say, petrified?

"I apologize but that seem impossible." Ichimaru's head titled it question at what he answered. "I... I get distracted if I lay my eyes on Ichimaru-taichou... also when his eyes are on me." He saw the blonde with blushed cheeks as he fidgeted under him with eyes wandering around the room with nothing in particular to stare at.

For some strange reason, something heavy got off the Third Squad Captain's chest. He wasn't sure what it was, all he confirmed was his lieutenant wasn't avoiding him or dislikes him. Ichimaru's smiled soften which was the rarest thing ever to happen.

"Why d'ya get distracted?" He further pushed the topic.

"I'm not really sure but there's just something... not normal... err, Taichou, I need, no, _we_ need to get back to work..."

_What's this? What's this?_ In Ichimaru's eyes, every angle of his lieutenant is so adorable it's almost hard to resist not touching him. Izuru really is the perfect playmate.

"Then, Third Squad Lieutenant, Kira Izuru," he called formally yet his lips were still grinning, "Let's play a game."

Gin Ichimaru is seriously enjoying this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6! Yay~! … or not? First of all, it was written with time gaps that's why there might be something that might not connect with the other~ plus I kept forgetting the plot (should that be happening?) so I kept reading the past chaps~ Another thing~ I am a bit lost with the characters because I stopped watching bleach when Ichigo and Gin started fighting~ there's no way I wanna see Gin die! Btw, does anybody know what episode showed Gin's past? (with Rangiku, who I hate when and only when paired with Gin~!)Lastly, COMMENTS ARE LOVED~! That's why even though you don't have an account, it's still possible to review~ actually, the reason I write ffics is half because of comments~ the other half for fangirling purposes~ it's because in comments, I get to meet people who actually like my work~ and see what they have in mind~<p>

This is still a secret… I might not continue this because of lack of plot! Since most fics I write are based on whim, this one is one of 'em!

Yashirin 07.20.2011


	7. Chapter 7

'"Then Third Squad Lieutenant, Kira Izuru," Huh? Why does his captain's voice sound so serious? "let's play a game~!" And hearing the rest of the sentence somehow caught him off-guard.

Well, it's not something new that his captain said something unexpected, but to play a game? Is his captain really that bored about getting his job done? He let out a deep sigh.

"I think we should start working taichou…" He deliberately dismissed what his higher-up had said. Why? It's obvious. It's because the thought of playing with the silver-haired will lead to actually disastrous circumstances, maybe.

His captain then had a short hum. "True," he started, "but a break once in awhile is good too doncha think?" He saw him kneeling to the ground and realized he was picking up the scattered papers.

"I'll help too." instinctively, he started helping.

"I think, Izuru's spending too much time at work that he forgets to have fun~" He glanced at the man near him, he didn't know why, but maybe because he wanted to actually see if there was a change in his usual grinning face to know what he's thinking and probably to know where this conversation will lead to since most of the time his captain's use of words can have different meanings.

"Not really… I do go out for drinking with Abarai-kun and Hisagi-san sometimes." He replied.

"Ah~ then it's because Izuru's not fond of me?" They both put the rustled paper back on the desk.

"That's not true. Ichimaru-taichou had always been a person I admired ever since my academy years and being taken under his wing is a real privilege."

"Really now~?"

"Yes!" He replied eagerly than he wanted and he noticed that his captain's smile got even wider.

"My, my... Izuru's so honest and cute it makes me want to kiss him again~!" His captain spoke with his smile not even faltering which makes it harder for the blonde to keep his stoic composure.

Just how can his captain say such things casually? The things he felt just moments ago, he wanted to send them away, because he knows all too well how his captain's mind work. He might think too much about that kiss... he might expect too much... but for his captain, it probably is just a mindless joke that he can throw at him. Izuru made a mental note to himself not to get caught up to his captain's pace because after all, everything is as shallow as the smile plastered on the silver-haired's face.

"Please don't say that." Izuru hissed under his breath. He seriously doesn't want to hear such things. Things that would make him falter, things that he can't understand and things that will eventually hurt him. Almost as immediately, he grew alarm of the words that left him. Even though it was something he wanted to keep only to himself, it somehow got out and what's more, he must've sounded pissed off. "...I'm," Kira started off lightly, unsure if he should apologize.

"...sorry li'l Izuru." To his surprise, he felt a pat on his head. He looked up at the taller man, a bit perplexed at what the apology is all about, and as if Ichimaru was reading his mind, he added, " but I'll keep sayin' it as much as I wanna an' do it when I feel like it."

The blonde was again caught off guard by his captain's words. Be it lies or not, it always affects him. Ever since that sweet kiss yesterday, it seems that it's getting harder to know what his silver-haired captain's intent. Why can't his captain just lea–...

"Mmph...!" an inaudible sound escaped from Kira as he realized familiar lips crashing against his. Impulsively, he grew alarmed. _Not again. _He knows it; how this shallow kiss will soon turn to something else – something he doesn't want _yet_. A wet brush ran along his lips. Moments later, as if magic, his captain has started finding its way on the inside of his mouth. He didn't know how, he didn't want to figure out why and he certainly didn't know what to do now. Such straight-forward moves are constantly being thrown at him but at the same time it's somewhat _off, _as if there's this particular thing missing. Why can't he just push this taller man? It should be as easy as that, right? Is it because he's his captain? Just what the hell is this all about? The questions started to piss the lithe man off.

_Why do I have to be so confused?_

The blonde then noticed his captain pull back and there was a lingering taste of iron in his mouth.

"Tha' was a bit mean Iz'ru," the silver-haired spoke, "ya didn't have ta bite me."

Kira grew silent. It took some seconds before what he did sank into him.

"Please forgive me!" he bowed his until it was leveled to his waist. "Please forgive my rudeness. I will compensate for hurting you, Ichimaru-taichou." He talked in panic, guilty that he hurt the silver-haired but somehow at the back of his head he wanted his captain to just let him off and end whatever this is about.

He heard his higher-up snicker and it brought him an eerie feeling that made him want to take back the words he just said.

"S'partly ma fault fo' not askin' ya, it's because Izuru looked defenseless jus' now." His captain replied, "but since ya want ta compensate, there's one things that can make up fo' this~." He chimed as that malicious grin remained.

"Yes?" What could _that_ be?

"I would like Izuru for takeout please~!"

"for... takeout?" Izuru repeated with a baffled look making sure he heatd the words right.

He saw hs captain nod in agreement, "Ya see, I've been feeling sorta lonely in my quarters nowadays so I thought Izuru will be the perfect company even for just awhile since I trust him and all that~!"

"T-then thus that mean taichou wants me to stay at his quarters?"

"Yuuuuup~" there was a clear tune of joy in his captain's tone.

Izuru _needs_ to decline this! "I can't. That would be troublesome on taichou's part."

"It's not a big deal, it's what I _want_~."

"But eve so... to stay at..." it was getting harder to refuse his captain because he seems too eager and when his captain wants something he knows he'll get it.

"Ah-ah" Ichimaru made a disapproving tune, "was the compensation ya were talkin' about just fer show?"

"No, it wasn't but..." He was on the losing side.

"Why not agree with me Izuru?" His captain replied complete with a light touch on his blonde hair.

He could _sense_ it.

"It's because..."

"Just say 'yes', Izuru." The blonde felt driven to a corner. His _knows _his captain won't take 'no' for an answer. He step back to make space for himself from the small distance Ichimaru was already shortening.

He consciously bit his lips as he readied his reply. His lips parted and with it the words Ichimaru wanted to hear.

"Then, I'll be imposing on you for awhile, Ichimaru-taichou..." he hesitantly said, bowing before the taller man, "that's all I'll do right, Ichimaru-taichou? To stay for awhile..." He wanted to make sure that his captain is not planning to make him to a slave or something like that.

"Of course~ Is there something else on your mind?"

"Nothing in particular." Izuru felt some sort of burden lessen but he wasn't fully relieved yet.

"Too bad... I have a lot of things in mind though~" His superior made a mocking sad-like face, "which includes Izuru gasping below me..." It was a murmur but it reached Izuru's ears and made him a bit uncomfortable, "or something like that~" he saw his captain licking his lips.

"W-wha?"

"Now, now~ it's settled already~ see you after work~!" Ichimaru then headed to the door delightedly leaving a puzzled Izuru.

* * *

><p>Yes. I know. Im horrible at cutting chapters. What do you guys think of this? Cliffhanger right? Me too... I think so too. So yeah. I guess the story is again alive~! xD yay~! ... or not? Am I the only one happy? *sigh*<p>

But yeah, I'm kinda happy that the plot is again picking itself up~! And well, thankies for all the reviews, sometimes I reread those reviews and it just makes me smile and made me continue what I started~! Yeah, I love you guys and another _yeah_ because Im a sucker for reviews, it makes me happy okay~? Urgh... Im ranting nonsense again.

Btw, if there are any request or scene you wanna see just tell me~ I'll keep it in mind because that's probably want I wanted as well~! xD

Yashirin. 11.09.11


	8. Chapter 8

A heavy sighed echoed the empty room as he finished stacking the last pieces of paper work. Another thought then walked into the blonde's mind – his captain was out again and he's the only one doing the work. He sighed to shrug this kind of thinking and left the room.

"Kira-fukutaichou!" almost as immediately, he looked back to who called out his name. He refrained from walking as a member of the 3rd Squad neared him. "Fukutaichou, you have a message from Ichimaru-taichou." Kira then twitched upon hearing his captain's name.

"Message? What is it?" He managed to pick up his composure.

"Go straight to my barracks. – is what all taichou said."

_So direct..._ Kira instinctively for a moment looked at the ground to hide his growing hot face. "All right, thank you." And with a bow the shinigami left.

A chilly wind made his body slightly shiver as he stepped out the streets, probably because autumn is almost ending. After a few walks and minutes killed, Kira reached his higher-up's barrack. It was rather quiet giving him an eerie feeling. It's not his first time at this place but after the things his captain _joked_ about, something was stirring inside him. He stared at the gate wondering if it's right to just enter or should he just wait outside for his taichou to arrive. _Sigh._ In the short time that his captain _played_ _around _with him, he became too conscious of him. WHY A KISS FOR HELL'S SAKE? People don't normally do things like that to anyone nor do such stuff for a joke! But then again, _normal_ is the only word he couldn't bring to describe his silver-haired captain. He heaved.

"When I said ya can wait... I actually meant for Izuru to make himself comfortable inside~" He flinched back as a voice behind him spoke without him noticing – or was it because he was too lost in his thoughts. "Well, let's come in~" the silver haired invited, passing Kira as he walked inside.

"Sorry for intruding." Kira spoke with his usual almost silent voice as he step foot inside.

There's a garden as they passed through the gate. A pond on the left with a large tree beside it and other plants that added to the simplicity of the garden. When they got inside, he felt the warm and cozy feeling of the barracks hitting his cold skin. It wasn't his first time at Ichimaru's place but this will be the first time he stays in without any work-related things. This gave him the chance to closely examine the place. The barrack is spacious with tatami mats covering the floor. At the center lies an empty table and around it are seat cushion for six people. There's a sliding door at the far left going to the hallways and what he remembered was it leads to the other parts of the place. This huge legroom, it must be somehow lonely at times right? After all, it's not like there's a lot of people to invite. He knows his captain teases and talks to some people casually but when he does, it's like there's an invisible wall that he makes to shut off people from him.

Kira then felt eyes directly at him and that's what jolted him back that he was staring blankly. He heard the taller shinigami chuckled and with it came a witty comment, "I won't make a dirty move on ya yet so no need to be so tense~"

The blonde was suppose to say that he's actually not but then he thought, what does he mean my _dirty move_? He wanted to ask but his captain asked if he had dinner already. He then slightly shook his head.

"Then I'll cook."

Kira turned to the silver haired, "Taichou can cook?" He asked baffled.

"Haha~! Actually no~" replied Ichimaru, smiling. "But maybe I'll give it a try today."

The blonde sighed at the childlike idea of his higher up. True, he can really be scary and absolutely sarcastic at times, but moments like this reminds him that there's this cute wolf... or should he say, playful fox-like personality in his taichou that always surprises him.

"It's alright taichou, I'll cook dinner if you have some ingredients or should I buy..." he trailed off trying to let the other decide.

"Then... tonight I get to eat li'l Izuru's cooking. " the silver-haired chirped.

Ichimaru led Kira to the kitchen. He pointed out where the kitchen utensils are, some spices and where the vegetables and meat are stored. Kira was taken aback a little because almost everything needed is there in stock. Kira pulled his sleeves up and tied it preventing it from falling. He got out some of the things he needed and places it at the empty side space near the kitchen sink. With his every move, Ichimaru follows him with a gaze that Kira wanted to ignore but can't. He then said that it was all right if he left him and he's going to call him if he finishes dinner. But Ichimaru insisted that he'd like to watch him for awhile. And so he does, with his arms fold hiding on the sleeves of his hakama.

"I would like to ask taichou a little something,." Says Kira, killing the silence that formed in the kitchen and Ichimaru gave him the heads up to continue, "Why does taichou have this much stuff if he doesn't cook?"

"Ah~ well that's because Rangiku started cooking about a month ago."

"Matsumoto-san cooked for taichou?" Then his taichou isn't that much alone than he actually thought.

"Kinda. But I'm more like a food taster and I'll say that it wasn't that much edible at all..." he saw his face scrunched at remembering what had happened.

Kira laughed at the story, "I guess Matsumoto-san isn't much of a kitchen person then."`

"Ya could say it like that."

"It's a shame that Matsumoto-san is not much of a cook but I think her personality covers that up." He saw his taichou look at him as if waiting to continue, "It's because Matsumoto-san is an outgoing person plus wherever she is, she brightens up the mood."

"Well, Rangiku had always been like that." Ichimaru commented.

"Also... Taichou and Matsumoto-san's relationship is like _that_, I suppose..." He faded out as the sound of the knife hitting the chopping board echoed.

"Whaddya mean?" Somehow there's a kind of strange atmosphere in the room – the unpleasant kind.

"It's because taichou calls Matsumoto-san by her given name and Matsumoto-san does the same and she comes into taichou's place casually so I guess it's like that..." He doesn't know how to explain it but somehow something ticked him off.

"Rangiku is Rangiku. And I don't quite understand what yer implying but my relationship with Rangiku shouldn't concerned Izuru at all..." Ichimaru stated that made Izuru think that he was prying on his captain's personal life.

"Hai..." was all that Kira replied with.

A couple of minutes started passing and the blonde finished everything. As they eat, it was uneventful, except maybe for his taichou's continual praising of the food he made. Dinner soon came to an end and the tableware was washed by Kira, of course he was the one who insisted of doing so.

By the time he got everything tidy, he went back to the living room. He saw his captain idly sitting there and when his presence was noticed by the silver-haired he said that he prepared a hot bath for him. And that's when Kira mentally slapped himself. He forgot to bring some undergarments! He was too preoccupied by the thought of staying over that he forgot to stop by at his placed to get some.

"That's..." Kira started, unsure of how to go forward, "Thank you, taichou, but I forgot to bring some spare clothes... so I think I'll go drop by at my place for awhile." He ended, a bit flushed from embarrassment.

"I'll just lend ya some of mine so don't ya worry~" Ichimaru replied and handed him a towel. "Now, go get to the tub before the water cools."

"But–" He was then cut off by Ichimaru's words.

"Captain's order."

He didn't want to argue any further so he accepted and went off the bathroom. His taichou added that he'll just bring the yukata in a while. Kira slid open the bathroom door and entered. It was roomy and there's a space for the bathtub and one for showering. Kira undressed himself and tied the small towel around his waist then he placed his garments on the table near the tub. He slightly dipped his hand on the hot water and played with it until his hand somehow got used to the hotness. After some seconds he slowly put his foot in, then the other until he completely plunged himself. The blonde sighed at the relaxing feeling and he heard some of the water spill as he sat comfortably with his legs straight. The tub really is spacious because there's still some space where he could freely move.

_A refreshing bath after a long stressed day of work._

There was a moment of silent as he thinks of nothing but that soon changed when his captain's face popped into his mind. He thought of the simple conversation they had at the kitchen that turned to a troubling thought. It's just that, what's the reason of inviting him over if his taichou had the luxury of inviting others in his place? Does he really want company? But Matsumoto-san could go here. Keep his taichou company. He probably would be glad if Matsumoto-san were the one to come here because she was more of the people-person, unlike him who's almost always emotionless with not that much to talk about. Why him? There's really no point to any of this. Everything has no reason whatsoever. Starting from the kiss, the invitation, the conversations... everything is starting to shift out of line. Even this very thought is unnecessary. Why is he thinking too much anyway? He's sure he's the only one thinking of senseless things. First, it was his taichou that he questioned in his thoughts but now Matsumoto also entered in his mind. He's still asking himself to why can't Matsumoto be here, that way... that way... he won't be the one staying here with his taichou. Taichou would be better off with someone extrovert like Matsumoto-san.

And that's when he became aware of the cause of his train of thoughts. It hit him hard that it made his chest clutch for who knows what reason. Was it that simple? Did he really feel like that? Why _that_ of all things?

Kira Izuru was jealous.

* * *

><p>Yashirin 14.02.2012<p>

Wee~! I thought I was never gonna finish this one. It's because I went ahead and started writing the next chapter. I finished this with only the concept not with the words already that's why this took awhile unlike the next chap that's already drafted and finished. :p It's because I messed around with Gin's thoughts so it was more fun than this one~! xD

So yeah, this is my gift to the singles out there who are spending some quality time with their computer. Or am I the only one? Ouch. Forever alone~! xD

Also, I'll post the next chap next week or tomorrow, depends. Anyway, thank you all for still staying with me and reading. I'll try to make it as interesting as possible.

EDIT: 28.02.2012 I FORGOT TO UPLOAD! xD


	9. Chapter 9

It was just too cute for words.

Gin chuckled remembering how the simple conversation turned to an amusing argument. Ok, so maybe he poured salt to the wound by adding that it _shouldn't_ _concern _Izuru. The chitchat they had at the kitchen was one of the rarest happenings that he knows – his little Izuru getting all hot-headed. His lieutenant's eyes turned cold and distant, his feature became sterner with lips tightly pursed together as if he's split between taking the discussion further or not. He admits. It was one of Gin's intentions to piss Izuru off and test him, to see a look on his face that hardly ever come by but now he needs to make up for it. Why? Good question, he wonders. Is it because he has become soft? To the point that he doesn't want to see Izuru too troubled? That's not likely to happen... after all, there's no mean that a cold-blooded killer like him turns all mushy. _Ah._ Then it's because he wants to know what Izuru will respond to his next action. That's more logical and like him. Whether it's because he turned soft or wants to see Izuru's reaction, he didn't care. He just needs to make up for it.

_First, a bath._ Gin mentally told himself, he was pertaining to the move he'll give Izuru. And with that, he went to the bathroom and started preparing. A couple of minutes later, he told Izuru to take a bath, the blonde declined at first but Gin won at the end. He sat back on the porch looking at nothing in particular and an idea came to his mind. Gin then roamed his drawer to find a small yukata which Izuru can wear. He then stripped himself of his clothes, got a towel and tied it around his waist. Grabbing his own yukata, he stormed off to the bath where his lieutenant is currently at.

"Done yet?" Gin asked as he slid the door, revealing an almost naked Izuru on the tub.

There was a long pause and Izuru's color turned red before answering, "Taichou... that's... no. Was I staying too long? I'm sorry, I'll get out of the bath immediately."

"Nah~ don't. Let's take a bath together." Gin proceeds and decides to join Izuru in the tub. He sat opposite the blonde and unfolded his legs, slightly brushing Izuru in the process.

It was a bit cramped to be honest but he liked the closeness they were in since he could see how Izuru will react. He can see that the man before him was uncomfortable, as to what the reasons are, there were many that Gin concludes. He didn't speak. Neither of them did. They were in an eerie silence that Gin was enjoying while his lieutenant was clearly flustered. A small wave formed in the tub as Izuru shifted.

"Neh Iz'ru," Ichimaru started sensing that the blonde will probably leave, "What d'ya think of Rangiku?" He asked and it was obvious Izuru was surprised by the sudden question.

Izuru paused, probably thinking of how to interpret the question, after all there was an awkward chat in the kitchen just minutes ago, care of the silver-haired himself.

"Think? Well, her strong point is his persuasion and bubbly personality. Plus Matsumoto-san knows what she wants and although she's sometimes a slack," Izuru laughed quietly, "and a bit stubborn, she works efficiently when she puts her mind into it. Matsumoto-san is a nice colleague all in all." He ended. "And she's close to Ichimaru-taichou which is... an interesting and rare sight."

"Hmmm... interesting ya say." Gin commented, "True, true, Rangiku is like that, but ya know fo' me, no matter what the reason, Izu'ru is d' most interesting. It's because I like ya." He grinned.

There was a change in the blonde's facial expression and managed to utter a few words, "T-thank you."

"Izuru, you're beet red." He intentionally reach out to brush the blonde's hot face, "I wonder why that is."

The smaller man backed away and Gin stopped himself from smiling any wider, "That's..." Izuru's eyes searched the room as if he was looking for the right reply, "...most likely because of the hot bath." Izuru was avoiding making eye contact, or should he say, _any_ contact with him, "I'll be washing off now, taichou."

And so he did. Gin gave him the head up and told him he could borrow the yukata folded near the futon, where they will sleep. After some silent moments, Izuru left the bathroom.

"Ah-ah~ it's hard enough trying to control myself with ya 'ere Iz'ru, yet here ya are making faces that almost sends me pushing you down here and now." Gin whispered to himself. "Iz'ru really is an int'resting kid." He laid back at the tub.

Come to think of it, when did Izuru grabbed his attention? Was it when he helped him with the hollows? _Hmm._ To be honest, the first impression he had for Izuru was... he's weak. Izuru wasn't the only person he'd call weak, there were tons others that seem like that to Gin, so why did he stand out? Is it because he became his lieutenant? _Maa.. _who knows. Maybe it doesn't matter. But Izuru always had this blind loyalty when it comes to him and how he surpasses his fear and cowardice was fascinating to his eyes. Also about that unmoved expression he always plasters, wouldn't it be great to see other features that are exclusive only for him?

Only for Gin.

What a selfish thought. Not like he has any complains. It's just, when did he became so possessive of the other man. Nights ago, he kissed his lieutenant because he had wondered how they would feel like, how they would taste like. He gave Izuru marks on his body on easily seen places because he wants to let other people see and know he belongs to him. He invited Izuru to stay with him because he wants him always near. All of this is because...

Gin laughed at himself, laughed at how he's thinking such things. He's not gonna name and conclude what's happening to him now, because this might just be his past time – a momentary amusement.

Gin washed and got out of the bath.

He slowly paces to his room and in it he saw Izuru taking care of the futon sheets. They were neatly sprawled on the floor and his smile grew wider at the thought if Izuru actually spending the night in his place.

"Ichimaru-taichou," Izuru called as he noticed his presence, "I laid out the futon without your consent, I hope you won't mind, also," he stood up meeting Gin's sneer, "thank you for letting me borrow a yukata." He bowed.

Surreal. Unfair. Those were the words Gin used when Izuru faced him. Is Izuru really wearing his plain yukata? If so, then why does he look so alluring... seductive... so sexy in front of him? The yukata was loose. So temptingly loose. Izuru's thin and small frame looks like an evening gown in the human world. The length reaches the floor and cunningly reminded him of a furisode, not that Izuru will get to wear one, but still. The slit that was supposedly only near the chest, now delightedly rests up to below Izuru's navel, revealing more velvety skin than wanted and showing how svelte Izuru is. This look is very contrasting to the shinigami clothes that he is used on seeing on him.

_Ah~!_

Being with Izuru on the same roof seems to be a double-edged sword on Gin's part. He has to make sure he keeps his composure or else everything will be boring if he'll have Izuru now. In this smile plastered on his face, hides the nature of his thoughts that the blonde might not grasp as of now.

"Ichimaru-taichou?" Is there something you're unsatisfied with?" As soon as Izuru spoke Gin got out of his reverie.

"Nah, quite the opposite really." Still wearing his infamous smile, he walked closer to Izuru, "ah~ I think there's one thing though." Gin pointed one of the futons then Izuru followed with his gaze, "They're too far apart, doncha think~?"

"They are?" It was clearly shown on Izuru's face that he doesn't agree with what he had said because the futons were only two feet at most away from each other, considering the large room they're in.

Gin grabbed the end of the futon and hauled it closer to the other one until no space was between them. "There, all better~" he added.

"But that's a bit..." Izuru trailed off and was cut off as Gin butts in.

"S'fin, s'fine." He repeated, "Think of it this way, if it gets cold Iz'ru can scoot over to me much much easier~"

"That's not likely to happen taichou."

"Really now?" Gin made a pouting face, "Then I guess it's fo' me. If I get cold, without a doubt, I'll gladly scoot over to my li'l Izuru's warm body~"

He noticed how the blonde's face turned to a shade of red at his comment and it amuses him how his words could easily affect the other. _So adorable._ But seriously, the face Izuru's making, even though involuntarily, unknowingly commands his body to push the smaller onto the bed, All the temptations now resides in Gin's barracks. First, the bed lying on the floor. Second, the privilege of being just the two of 'em. Third, the cool temperature that aches for human touch. And lastly, the untouched meal in front of him in the form if a blonde called _Izuru_.

"Shall we sleep Izuru?" he invited as he positioned himself on the futon.

"Hai." Was a faint answer from Izuru but he still went to bed. Covering himself with a blanket up to his shoulders. "Then... good night Ichimaru-taichou." He said, "Taichou, you should sleep early because I'm not the only one who'll work tomorrow." He added.

"Iz'ru, that doesn't actually make me want to sleep early y'know." Gin countered.

"I expected as much... " Izuru mumbled to himself. "Taichou..." he started.

"I'm lying." Gin replied and heard a grunt from Izuru. "Good night my li'l Izuru." And with that, he kissed the blonde's forehead. Tenderly placing his lips and smelling Izuru's fragrance.

That's all he's gonna do tonight.

At least... he hopes so.

* * *

><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX<p>

This was actually two chapters but I merged the two together ~~ so? so? so? what do you think of Gin's POV~? There were some omitted part since it'll be longer than this if I didn't, it was mostly just about Gin's rambles so I thought it was fine to just put it sin some other chaps or something. Hihihi~ I want Izuru to get eaten by Gin already~~~ kufufufu~ so excited at that part~~ oh! And thankies again for reading, also, I didn't know there were still some GinIzu fans out there cuz it has been years since their last appearance together~~ so yeah, thanks guys for still sticking with me~!


End file.
